Rutting
by StupidBolts
Summary: The prisoners contained on the Alchemor had all been primitive based Cybertronians. Wolficons, Cervicons, Chompazoids, Dinobots. All of them had primal based coding buried in their subconscious, and reacted to natural pheromones as was needed. Fracture was the only non-primitive in the entire pack. "Oh, for spark's sake. I'm gonna get my leg humped!" Main; Fracture/Chop Shop.


**So, due to... popular demand from certain parties... *stares at Speedstreak360*, I've decided to upload this and potentially continue it. I'd intended to write a piece set before this, so that Chop Shop being with the pack would make more sense, but we'll just roll with this stand alone fic for now. I deeply apologise for Fracture and his bad porno lines, but headcanons will be headcanons. Enjoy! R &R if you please.**

* * *

Fracture tilted his head, observing the enormous scrape closely and scratching his head. He wondered if perhaps a scuffle had gone on while he was out. What a shame, it was always amusing to see the other Decepticons bicker.

Walking further down the hall however, he found another scrape in the concrete walls. The bounty hunter's brow furrowed.

"Hey!," he called into the base. "What happened?" He continued into the main room of the steel mill, looking around for any of his team mates. "I was only gone for a few hours! What I miss?" A loud crash made him jump, blade shooting from his arm in preparation to defend himself. Taking more caution, Fracture crept along, pressed close to the wall. Another crash echoed in the mill, and he peered around the edge of anonymous pieces of machinery to see the cause.

Thunderhoof was ramming and rubbing his antlers roughly up against the walls and machines, completely disregarding how peculiar the display looked. Fracture blinked, then tilted his head. He thought to call out to the Cervicon, but a loud snort shut him up. The mobster was grunting and puffing through his nostrils, then charged at a smelter and left an enormous dent in the side of it. In all honesty, it was quite an impressive display of strength, but still very confusing. The purple mech's brow furrowed, retracting his blade and crouching behind his cover. Perhaps he was just letting off steam. His temper often had him doing strange and irrational things, especially if it was Steeljaw or Clampdown that set him off.

That idea fell short when their leader came in.

Steeljaw walked slowly towards Thunderhoof, glancing over the dents and marks he'd made all over the room with a mildly impressed, but curious expression. Fracture stayed quiet, watching the wolf Con move. There was something odd in his walk, a slight _pep_ that was never normally there. Then, the usually proud and suave mech let out a peculiar whine, catching Thunderhoof's attention. The Cervicon turned, standing to his full height and glaring down at the wolf.

Steeljaw's tail wagged a little, pressing right up close to Thunderhoof. The elk mech looked confused, watching the shorter bot rub against his front. He made that whine again, then pushed up on the tips of his pedes and gently bumped his muzzle against the mobster's cheek.

Fracture stared in disbelief, optics tracing up and down over both mechs. There was something distinctly _affectionate_ in the way Steeljaw was acting, contrasting with the aggressiveness Thunderhoof was showing off a moment ago.

Showing off.

Fracture's optics widened as the wolf mech pressed his nose to Thunderhoof's, and the Cervicon clearly didn't know what to make of it. He stared down at Steeljaw dumbly, then hesitantly let out that gruff snort again. It made the wolf Con jump, stumbling back and looking startled. Then he grinned, tail wagging much more insistently. The Cervicon watched him in bemusement, then a slight smile passed over his lips, and he took a step forward. Steeljaw hopped away, hunching up with that wide grin, like he was issuing a challenge. Thunderhoof blinked slowly, before tensing his shoulders, ready to charge.

Steeljaw got a look of triumph on his face, successfully capturing Thunderhoof's attention. Then, he spun around and bolted out the door he'd come through. The mobster blinked, looking confused, then dug his heel into the floor and took off after Steeljaw, chasing him down the hall.

Fracture's jaw had dropped open at some point, and he consciously had to _make_ himself shut it.

What in the world had he just witnessed?

Standing up, he walked over to where the two had been standing a moment ago. And the moment he stood where Steeljaw had been, it hit him like a brick wall.

The strong scent of pheromones.

Heat. The wolf Con was in heat. And Thunderhoof had reacted accordingly, posturing and marking. Steeljaw's hormones had set Thunderhoof off into rut.

Fracture suddenly got a sense of dread in his tank. The prisoners contained on the _Alchemor_ had all been primitive based Cybertronians. Wolficons, Cervicons, Chompazoids, Dinobots. All of them had primal based coding buried in their subconscious, and reacted to natural pheromones as was needed.

Fracture was the only non-primitive in the entire pack.

"Oh, for spark's sake. I'm gonna get my leg humped!" He glanced around suspiciously, making sure no rutting mechs had snuck up behind him. The bounty hunter sighed, servo coming to his chin in thought. Thunderhoof and Underbite were the only mechs in the pack that might perform displays of domination that could be potentially _dangerous_. Clampdown was likely to be scuttling around, doing strange motions with his claws and making odd noises, and Steeljaw would probably be overly affectionate for the next few days.

His thoughts drifted to Chop Shop, and he got a sense of both dread and intrigue. He wasn't entirely sure how Arachnoids did mating displays, especially as a combiner. Still, he'd heard _rumours_ about them. Rather _grim_ rumours.

Fracture frowned, and shuddered. He'd have to devise a contingency plan just in case his lover suddenly turned to a different sort of ravenous.

Now that he really thought about it, he'd have to take charge in watching the rest of the pack to make sure they didn't do anything they'd regret. He knew Wolfcons were often faithful to a single mate most of the time, but Cervicons like Thunderhoof were used to guarding an entire harem of mates for themselves. Fracture cringed at the idea of the mobster trying to claim every member of their team as _his_. He personally wasn't too interested.

Then, his mind wandered to the Autobots. If they attacked now, they'd either be trampled by a rutting Thunderhoof and Underbite, or humped to death by a pack of horny primitives.

Fracture took a moment to imagine the looks on their faces, and belted out hardy laugh and clutched his sides.

Gathering his senses, Fracture decided it best that he made his way through the base, searching for the others to check whether he was correct.

Sure enough, a short way in he felt vibrations humming through the floor. He peered into one of the derelict rooms, shattered windows and old lights rattling. As expected, Clampdown sat partially curled up against a wall, letting out vibratory mating calls. There was no water around, so he had to rely on sending them through the concrete floor. The bounty hunter nodded slightly, then moved on to find Underbite.

The Chompazoid was near the storage room. Surprisingly, he was feebly chewing on an iron girder, dragging his belly across the floor to try and relieve some of the tension. It was actually quite a miserable sight, punctuated by whimpers and whines. Fracture tilted his head sympathetically, and carefully walked towards him.

"Aw, Underbite," he said gently, catching the Chompazoid's attention. "I'll bet you're uncomfortable right now." He ran a hand over the mech's snout, earning a pitiful snort and groan in response. Fracture smiled a little. "I thought you'd be rampaging around, making a mess!" Underbite just whined, pressing more insistently into Fracture's hand, resting his chin on the bounty hunter's knee. "Poor thing. Steeljaw's hormones are causing so much trouble." His team mate made a choked call, almost like a raspy honk, and rolled onto his side, facing away from Fracture.

Uncertain whether he should keep comforting the big lug or not, for fear of a miscommunication that might lead to him getting mounted, Fracture carefully stood up and left him be.

He began searching for Chop Shop, heading towards his quarters. To his surprise, the hallways leading to the individual recharge chambers was layered with thick, beautifully woven webs. He stared at them, carefully tracing a few threads with his sharp fingers, then started wiggling between them. He snagged a few, and he watched them flutter to the floor with disappointment, before finally reaching the combiner's quarters.

Fracture forced the door open, staggering in, only to reel back from how exceedingly _humid_ the room was. Chop Shop and his components liked being in the warm, but _this_ was ridiculous. He could feel condensation forming on his armour just from it being at room temperature.

"Chopper?," he said, glancing around. "Chopper, what've you done to your AC?" The room wasn't particularly big, but if Chop Shop was split up, his various parts could easily hide in the nooks and crannies. The bounty hunter stepped in, avoiding more webs and placing his hands on his hips. "Chopper...," he said sternly, then jumped when the door slammed shut, and turned around. Somehow, Chop Shop had gotten around behind him without him realising. Fully constructed, the combiner was hunched and tense, like he was ready to pounce, and Fracture wasn't sure he liked it. "Okay, you're creeping me out now..." He took a step back, only for his pede to catch in a few more webs. Fracture cursed under his breath, glancing down at them for a second to try and disentangle himself, before being thrown onto the berth.

The bounty hunter flinched, sitting up and realising the entire bed had been cocooned with thick webbing, sticking to his armour. He moved to get up, but Chop Shop lunged on top of him, pinning him down. "Hey!," Fracture barked, but his arms were grabbed in one hand, and pressed to the wall behind him. He felt a sticky substance snap around his wrists, and then Chop Shop released him. He'd spun a web around Fracture's arms, effectively _cuffing him_ to the slagging bed. "Oh, for the love of..." The bounty hunter growled, tugging on the bindings to test their strength. He could quite easily slice through them with his arm blade, but the berth was obviously coated in web to slow down and reduce movement.

Fracture glared at Chop Shop. The combiner's optics were slightly glazed, simply looking over his captive hungrily. The purple mech got a sinking feeling.

"Don't even _think_ about eating me," he growled. Fracture would feel bad later, once the big guy came out of his mating daze, but he wasn't opposed to resorting to violence if his lover _did_ choose the cannibalism route. Fracture imagined Chop Shop would feel horrible too, and would no doubt be constantly apologising for weeks after.

Chop Shop made a high pitched squeak, startling Fracture, and lowered his head to nuzzle his captive's stomach. It was quite a needy sound, like he was expecting something. The bounty hunter shifted as best he could.

"Uh... sorry, cuddles. Don't really know what you're wanting me to do right now...," he said gently. He knew he sounded like he was talking to a mindless animal, and that felt wrong when he knew exactly how intelligent and funny Chop Shop could be. But the combiner didn't seem to mind, pawing insistently at Fracture's strong thighs. " _Oh_ ," he exclaimed when he made the connection. " _That_." His legs were firmly pressed together in the defensive, taut and ready for a fight. Chop Shop moved lower, nuzzling and burying his face against Fracture's thighs and crotch plate. "Mm... well... alright, but if you suddenly go savage on me..." He slowly parted his legs, and Chop Shop immediately dove his tongue between them and began lapping at the bounty hunter's plate. Fracture yelped, knees curling up to press and shove his pedes against Chop Shop's shoulders. The combiner licked and mouthed at the crotch panel, making his partner yelp and squirm. "H-hey! This isn't foreplay! Come on, you're usually better at this!" Evidently, being in a mating frenzy increased a mech's libido, but reduced the ability to be seductive.

Chop Shop frowned at the still firmly closed plating, then looked up at Fracture and scowled. The purple mech glared right back. "Don't give me that look. You're not revving me up in the slightest!" The larger mech hissed, then turned his head down and sunk his fangs into Fracture's inner thigh. He cried out, bucking his hips and then turned his face to press into his arm. "Ahhn... _that's_ a start..." Chop Shop began suckling at the wound, drinking up his captive's leaking mechfluid. Fracture's spark began pulsing a little harder, breaths getting ragged. He wasn't being eaten yet, but Chop Shop was certainly _tasting_ him. That thought made his engines rumble against his will, and the combiner caught it.

Four optics looked up at him, mouth over the wound on his leg but not drinking. Fracture panted softly, staring back down. Some semblance of understanding finally dawned in Chop Shop's eyes, and he slowly and pointedly kissed the bite mark at his lips. The bounty hunter's breath hitched for a moment, nervously watching his lover lavish the bite more affectionately. The tinge of fear, of the looming threat of being made into the combiner's meal, sent a shudder through his frame and pooled between his legs. He was momentarily disgusted with himself. _Fear_ should not be a viable source of arousal. And yet, his panel hissed open as Chop Shop deftly moved to his hands and knees.

Keeping optic contact, Chop Shop opened his mouth and leaned towards Fracture's valve. The bounty hunter braced himself, but the combiner hovered just short of engulfing him. Mouth still wide open, Chop Shop took in a deep intake through his nose, and huffed a hot puff of air from his mouth over the bounty hunter's port. Fracture twitched, shutting his optics quickly and squirming. Chop Shop smiled, his carnal instincts wavering for an instant. Then he leaned forward, covering Fracture's port with his entire mouth, and slowly slid in his tongue.

The bounty hunter made a strangled cry, tossing his head back as he was eaten out agonisingly slow. The licks were drawn out, Chop Shop's fangs barely grazed his anterior node, and he was huffing more hot air into his fleshmetal with every gulp. Fracture bucked and groaned, letting his slightly slutty side show as he rolled his hips into Chop Shop's mouth. "Ohh, Primussss...!," he moaned, arching his spinal struts. Electricity crackled between his walls and the combiner's glossa, steadily rolling waves of energy creeping up to his hips. "Ohh, Primus, frag me...!"

The licking stopped, and Chop Shop pushed himself up. His glossa stayed stuck out, carefully raising his head to show off the long strand of lubricant and slaver between his mouth and Fracture's valve.

The bounty hunter was panting heavily and whining like a whore, shoulders lax. His optics managed to open just enough to see Chop Shop, as his lover scooped his hands under Fracture's knees. The spider combiner's crotch plate drew back, and his familiar spike exposed itself. The purple mech huffed heavily, then rolled his hips once again. Chop Shop licked his lips, shifting his thighs to clutch either side of Fracture's waist, holding him steady. There was a long pause, where the combiner's spike stood just short of touching Fracture's valve, and the bounty hunter was having none of it. "Don't you _dare!_ ," he gasped, wanton and unashamed. "You slam that in, you hear me?" He struggled with his bindings again, glaring into four amber optics hazily. "You don't mess with me. You rail me right now, and you do it hard!" A primal and relatively twisted grin filled the spider mech's face, and as commanded, rammed his spike right into Fracture's port.

The bounty hunter screamed in relief, moaning and howling with absolutely no reservations, as per usual. His tongue hung out of his wide open mouth, simply unable to control himself. "Oh frag! Oh _yes!_ Ram me, ram me so _hard_ , Chopper!" The combiner wheezed, and made that squeak again, but it sounded far more pleased than before. He bit down on Fracture's neck, sucking at his fluids again.

Panting like a dog, Fracture grinned as he lay there and took it. If an Autobot wandered into the base right then, and heard all of the noises he was making and the things he was saying, Fracture wouldn't give two slags. "Ahh, _yessss!_ Oh, frag my little valve! Ooh, tear me in half, baby!" Charges practically erupted between their frames, sparking and making their joints spasm. With several more thrusts that shook the cocooned berth and made the headboard dent the wall, Fracture tossed his head back, letting out the most ungodly promiscuous scream as they overloaded.

Chop Shop wheezed as his transfluid filled his partner to the brim. After a moment of catching their breath, he pulled out, and watched as the fluids overflowed and oozed onto the berth.

Fracture went limp, slumping loudly and panting with a wide grin on his face. "Oh... oh man...," he huffed, then swallowed to try and stop the sting in his throat. "Ohh, I hope this becomes a regular thing..."

Just then, he heard a loud howl from elsewhere in the base, like a wolf was calling to the full moon. But Fracture figured he was actually howling for far less spiritual reasons.

"Hmm, mm... you gonna eat me now?," he asked, half joking and half cautious. Chop Shop wheezed again, cricking his neck. Then he leaned forward, unsticking Fracture's bindings from the wall but not actually removing them. He grabbed the bounty hunter's hips, pulling him down slightly, then slipped his hands under his back and flipped him over. Elbows rested on the bed and aft in the air, Fracture's optics widened, looking back at Chop Shop. " _Again?_ " The combiner replied by rubbing the underside of his spike up against Fracture's abused valve, causing a crackle of static and a goofy grin on the bounty hunter's face. "Oohh, if you _insist!_ "


End file.
